


【13】穿越者偷来的爱情

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [5]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 20代设定我来了！！！其实是三穿越截胡二，过了十年自己实在太过内疚提出分手，没想到当年一喜欢的就是三的故事。原时间线12在一起的，然后27岁的3重生到了17岁去截胡提前表白了，但是过了十年尽管1对他非常好，他总想起12在一起时候的细节和现在1对自己的好很像，觉得自己是一个小偷非常痛苦，于是想要分手。一三 穿越者偷来的爱情一二 原配一四 汤圆切开就是黑，三四朋友一五 不用问，问就是爱哥哥爱竹马）六五szd
Relationships: 予隆, 贾一赔三 - Relationship, 贾涵予/贺鑫隆
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	【13】穿越者偷来的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

## 3の番

贺鑫隆其实是想把贾涵予所有的东西都扔出去的，但是他俩的衣服很多都分着穿，东西也分着用，很难挑出来扔。最后贺鑫隆收拾了一半就停手了，左手被不知什么东西割到渗出血来。割到虎口就是不好，因为做什么都会扯到伤口，贺鑫隆很倒霉，因为他是左撇子，所以干什么都会想要用左手，扯得好疼。

他掏出护手霜想要擦，却闻到这个他和贾涵予共用了十年的味道都难过的胃疼。

蓦然结束十年恋爱长跑也很不好，因为做什么事都会牵扯回忆，因为一直会想要喊贾涵予，也是疼。

贺鑫隆颓然地倒在沙发里，环顾四周这他和贾涵予生活了5年的地方，他以为自己已经麻木了，眼前却好像临死前的走马灯一样飞速地放映他们第一天搬到这里的欢呼雀跃和之后一点一滴的温馨，平淡，波澜，与，痛苦。

十年前自己那么努力才争取到的，一生的承诺就在眼前了，说到底为什么要分手呢？大概还是愧疚把，花了十年依旧觉得自己是一个小偷，偷来原本不属于自己的贾涵予，手足无措，胆战心惊，只有含着泪把心头肉挖出来物归原主才能得到片刻宁静。

贾涵予现在在哪里他也不知道，大概在他原本就该在的地方吧。

停，别想他，脑壳疼。

## 2の番

贾涵予平时不怎么喝酒，今天破天荒开了好几瓶，要灌李梓豪怎么都拦不住。

但其实他也不想拦。

看着喝的七荤八素的贾涵予，李梓豪沉默了一会，开口问，要不你去我那住几天？

其实他不问也可以，贾涵予也没有这个神智来回答，但是李梓豪就是这种人，从不会自说自话，从来都会尊重本人的意见。

李梓豪五岁的时候就学过司马昭之心路人皆知，他对此嗤之以鼻，他喜欢慢慢筹划，不喜欢强取豪夺。

但是慢慢筹划因为会遇到青年人全世界星星都掉落在眼前的恋爱意外而崩盘。

17岁的李梓豪还在捧着一本报考指南捉摸着贾涵予的同城大学排名的时候，贾涵予本尊就已经牵着贺鑫隆的手来到他面前冲他不好意思的笑了。

27岁的李梓豪，觉得自己好像还有点机会。

## 4の番

于泽宇在不远处的阴影里站了好久了，听到这话抬眼看了李梓豪一眼，没说话，也没走上前。

他虽然也想开口，但也不知道说什么，他没有李梓豪那种铁哥们的立场。

他只不过是，连出现在这个深夜的烧烤摊都不是很合时宜的，前男友的兄弟罢了。

距离第一次听到贾涵予的名字，好像已经过了十年。

于泽宇当时完全没把这个普通的有些过分的名字放在心上，贺鑫隆经年累月锲而不舍的念叨才让他起了一点关心。后来贾涵予走进贺鑫隆的生活，也顺带地走进了他的生活，原来有个会做错事时候会批评你，有进步的时候会夸奖你的哥哥是很不错的，不是像别人一样漫不经心或者意有所图地夸自己长得好看，而是真的关心自己每件事做的好不好，对不对。于泽宇一天一天地开始不再介意这个哥哥占据贺鑫隆的全部时间和思维，反而开始有些期待他来。

十年前于泽宇第一次撞破贾涵予和贺鑫隆在小公园的浓绿后接吻的那一刻，少年人的初恋结束在了被自己意识到的同一天。

于泽宇知道李梓豪爱贾涵予，反之李梓豪也知道自己，这大概是同类之有的一种心有灵犀。有时候于泽宇有些恶劣地想，为什么贺鑫隆看不出来呢，他不爱贾涵予吗。

当然这个问题是很无聊的，谁都知道贺鑫隆爱惨了贾涵予。

不过这也成为了过去式。

于泽宇一直觉得即使自己再原地踏步，好歹还有个同病相怜的病友，现在连李梓豪都踏出一步了，自己却还是无能为力。

好像不能再这样下去。

## 1の番

虽然贾涵予主动做事，主动照顾人已经成为了习惯，但其实他是一个很被动的人。他容易被直球打动，容易被别人的热情导向，所以当贺鑫隆出现的时候，带着少年人席卷一切的热情浪潮，裹挟着贾涵予往前走。

十年了，这潮水褪去，自顾自地往其他方向流淌了。留着贾涵予在原地有些不知所措。

你挑不出他作为一个男友的什么刺儿来，他温柔，体贴，善解人意，全顾大局。

但他没有贺鑫隆二十代的尾巴忽如其来抽风似的想要的自由爱情。

他连自由爱情是个什么东西都搞不清楚，咱俩这么多年难道不是自由恋爱吗？贾涵予最后也没有问出口。

他没有什么错，他其实只是习惯了去继续已经习惯的事。

贺鑫隆觉得自己爱累了。

贾涵予也不知道自己还能做什么。

## 124の番

李梓豪拖着醉成一摊烂泥的贾涵予迈出电梯门的时候，是没想过会在门口看到于泽宇的。怎么说都是看到贺鑫隆或者苟明睿更加合理一点。

宣称着我家水管炸了的于泽宇拖着个行李箱，一脸无辜真诚地挡住了门。

我真是信了你的邪，李梓豪艰难地单手托住贾涵予，开始掏钥匙让他’躲开。

于泽宇听到李梓豪在越过他的一刹那说了一句，今天我又不会拿他怎么样。

李梓豪把门留了一条缝。于泽宇伸手打开了门，心说，我知道。

宿醉的贾涵予端起床头摆着的还温着的蜂蜜水，揉着脑袋走出了房门，李梓豪正兢兢业业地在厨房烧早饭，于泽宇端坐在饭桌边冲他笑。

于泽宇想着解释两句，我们俩字才刚出口，贾涵予还没反应过来，厨房就传来一声：“于泽宇！家里没花生酱了，你去买点！还有你要芝麻酱还是草莓酱！”

贾涵予突然福至心灵，连忙点头表示了解，有些宽慰也有些复杂地看着面前这个自己从小看着长到这么大的弟弟。于泽宇哭笑不得，这时候李梓豪端着烤好的面包和煎好的鸡蛋出来了。

贾涵予有些抱歉地冲他笑一笑。

李梓豪仿佛意识到要解释一下为什么于泽宇在这，一时短路也只好照搬于泽宇的蹩脚理由，还心虚地强调了他睡沙发。

贾涵予一听皱了眉，瞥了瞥那窄的可怜的小沙发，批评李梓豪也太见外了，怎么能自己来了就让小宇睡沙发。

李梓豪一下子并没有听出贾涵予让他不用避嫌的逻辑，可于泽宇听出来了。

真是一团乱，但他也没法解释，只好赶紧岔开话题张罗大家吃早饭。

李梓豪说花生酱没了，等着他去超市买一罐。

贾涵予摆摆手说自己别的也能吃不用麻烦，他坐下拿起了面包，顺手去够草莓酱的时候顿了顿，转去拿了芝麻酱。

## 3の番

贺鑫隆最喜欢吃草莓酱。现在他冰箱里的草莓酱缺货了，倒是还剩贾涵予最爱吃的花生酱。

贺鑫隆觉得当断则断，他受够了自己沉湎过往的槽糕情绪，利索地起身裹好大衣往外走去。

手触到门把手的时候条件反射地脑子里响起贾涵予的声音：“隆隆，别忘了戴围巾，外面冷。“

贺鑫隆顿了一下，直接出了门，往便利店走去。

他确实需要承认初冬不带围巾出门是个错误行为，但他怎么也不会承认他应该听贾涵予的。

结束一段恋情有一个戒断期，即使贺鑫隆才是决绝提出分手的那个。

因为他不是为了移情别恋，不是为了大好前程，他是为了虚无缥缈的自由爱情。

什么鬼扯的自由爱情，连贺鑫隆自己都不知道这是个什么玩意儿。

这十年贺鑫隆问过自己最多的问题就是。如果不是自己呢，换成别人，换成苟明睿，换成于泽宇，换回……李梓豪，更或者换成这世界上任何一个在贾涵予18岁的时候和他表白的人，是不是都会得到一样好的他？

贺鑫隆知道自己没办法给出否定的答案。

贺鑫隆觉得自己是最失败的穿越者，毕竟得到过再失去，比从未得到痛苦一万倍。自己十年来总是生活地像一个小偷，从李梓豪手里偷来的成为贾涵予男朋友的先机，贾涵予对他一切的好，都是给贾涵予的男朋友，从不真正属于贺鑫隆自己。甚至这份好会被贺鑫隆带到坟墓里，刻到贺鑫隆的墓碑上，署名贾涵予。

清晨的牛奶咖啡，午间的问候短信，雨天的伞，晴天的摩天轮，餐桌上的花，烤箱里的蛋糕，寒风里的围巾，一点一滴，一模一样的来自贾涵予的好，在贺鑫隆上一辈子，都被他亲眼见证过属于李梓豪。

那时候他多羡慕啊，羡慕李梓豪能拥有这一切，想着这些要都是自己的就好了。

那天他发现自己重回到十年前的时候是那么欣喜若狂，他疯了一样去找贾涵予，不管不顾地倾诉自己的爱意。

但当他真的拥有这一切的时候，他却仿佛每天生活在幻梦中，每时每刻都有一个声音在提醒他，这是你偷来的，偷来的。

最后一切都在贾涵予拿出那对戒指的时候崩盘了。

这一次，贾涵予的品味还是一如既往，这对戒指贺鑫隆不知道见过多少次，它们永远那么稳固那么幸福地，戴在过贾涵予和李梓豪的手上。

贺鑫隆看着眼前泛着嘲讽光泽的戒指和一如既往微笑着的贾涵予，他觉得自己无法呼吸，他仿佛又坠入了上辈子贾涵予订婚的那天冰冷刺骨的江水里，酒精混乱了他的思维，他无意求死，却觉得放弃挣扎也挺好，他睁开眼以为命运给了他一次重新来过的机会，到今天贺鑫隆才知道，只不过是延迟了十年的凌迟。

贾涵予十年来第一次摔门而出的时候，贺鑫隆想，要是我只是喜欢你或者只是虚荣心作祟，却不这么爱你就好了，那我就该知足，已经拥有了你还管是真是假，只相伴到老，盖棺定论就好了，把一切觊觎你的，把你本该拥有的，把你可能会给别人的，全部带进坟墓，只属于我。

可是我不行，真的不行。

## 124の番

## 23の番

2

**Author's Note:**

> #13爱情故事 #予隆 #贾一赔三  
> 时间：2019-10-27 评论：3 热度：10 
> 
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论(3)
> 
> 不闻：求后续555555  
> 回复
> 
> 不闻：太好看了555555  
> 回复
> 
> pululu：好看
> 
> 热度(10)  
> 江虞尔 很喜欢此文字  
> 艾草与锅巴 很喜欢此文字  
> ～♪ 花茶印象♬ ～ 很喜欢此文字  
> 塑以花之形 推荐了此文字  
> 爱和白鸠 很喜欢此文字  
> podk卡 很喜欢此文字  
> 豆腐乳 很喜欢此文字  
> 不闻 很喜欢此文字  
> 不闻 推荐了此文字  
> pululu 很喜欢此文字  
> © 十年灯 | Powered by LOFTER


End file.
